She's My Friend, Appa!
by EarthTeleport
Summary: [Sequel Wedding Dress / 2S / KaiSoo / GS!] Namanya Oh Sehan. Rumahnya ada di samping rumah Jongin dan ada sebuah pohon yang menjadi batas rumah mereka. Jongsoo selalu menggambar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut yang diikat dua. Dan Jongsoo bilang, gadis itu adalah temannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan putranya. "Dia temanku, Appa!"
1. Chapter 1

"Jongsoo-_ya_… Ayo makan malam, sayang… _Appa_ sudah pulang!" Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya untuk menyuruh buah hati satu-satunya yang kini sudah genap berusia enam tahun untuk makan malam.

"_Nde_, _umma_. Tunggu sebentar." Jongsoo balas dengan berteriak dari kamarnya.

Tidak lama, datanglah sesosok lelaki mungil dengan wajah yang tak kalah tampan dari _appa_-nya. Kim Jongsoo, putra pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo, membawa sebuah kertas HVS yang sudah terisi dengan hasil gambarnya sendiri. "_Appa_ sudah pulang?" Tanyanya, duduk di salah satu kursi berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian mengacak rambut Jongsoo pelan. "_Appa_ sudah pulang sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu, tapi kau saja yang terlalu asyik menggambar." Jawab Jongin.

Jongsoo hanya tertawa lebar. "Hehe, _mianhae_, _appa_. Uhm, aku menggambar sesuatu. Bagaimana menurut _appa_?" Jongsoo menyerahkan kertas HVS yang berisi sesuatu hasil menggambarnya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Jongsoo dan kemudian melihatnya dengan seksama. Jongin tersenyum, di gambar itu ada seorang lelaki yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan yang rambutnya di ikat dua. Di belakang mereka ada gambar rumah dengan pohon besar di sampingnya. "Siapa yang kau gambar? Mereka tampak lucu sekali, Jongie…" Komentar Jongin. Tersenyum lembut pada Jongsoo.

Sebelum Jongsoo menjawab, Kyungsoo mengambil kertas itu dari Jongin untuk melihat hasil menggambar sang buah hatinya.

"Itu aku. Dan yang perempuan itu temanku. Namanya, Oh Sehan." Jawab Jongsoo riang. Ia menyendokkan _Ssamgyetang_ dengan lahap ke mulutnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang.

"Dia temanmu di sekolah, yaa? Pasti sangat cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sehan tidak ada di sekolah. Katanya, dia hanya akan ada di rumah, menunggu _appa_ dan _umma_-nya pulang." Jawabnya santai. Tangan mungilnya aktif menyendokkan _Ssamgyetang_ ke dalam mulutnya. Khas anak kecil.

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung. Memang, dari hari senin sampai jumat dialah yang mengantar Jongsoo untuk pergi ke sekolahnya –yang Jongsoo baru saja memasuki kelas pertama, dan dia juga tau kalau tidak ada nama Oh Sehan di daftar siswa seangkatan Jongsoo. "Kau tau dimana rumahnya, sayang?"

"Di samping rumah kita."

**DEG**

Hening seketika.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya saling pandang heran.

_Ada apa dengan, Jongsoo?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She's My Friend, Appa!**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo –Kim Jongsoo (OC)**

**Support Cast :: Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehan (OC) – Etc…**

**Genre :: Horror – Mystery – Family – Etc…**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: Twoshoot**

**.**

**Summary :: [Sequel Wedding Dress / 2S / KaiSoo / GS!] Namanya Oh Sehan. Rumahnya ada di samping rumah Jongin dan ada sebuah pohon yang menjadi batas rumah mereka. Jongsoo selalu menggambar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut yang diikat dua. Dan Jongsoo bilang, gadis itu adalah temannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan putranya.**

**Disclaimer :: This story is mine… KaiSoo belong to EXO and SMent… Kim Jongsoo belong to me…**

**.**

**a/n :: Typo(s) dimana-mana. EYD kacau. Alur berantakan. Dll~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah megah ini. Rumah yang di bangun seorang arsitek muda bernama Park Chanyeol. Setelah kejadian kepindahan mereka, yang dimana Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah gaun pengantin milik seorang wanita cantik yang ternyata calon istri dari Park Chanyeol, kehidupan mereka semakin tentram dan harmonis.

Dikaruniai seorang putra yang kini tumbuh dengan sehat dan aktif. Kim Jongsoo, lelaki mungil yang baru berusia enam tahun itu menghiasi hari-hari keluarga kecil Kim.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongsoo itu menuruni hampir seluruh sifat Jongin. Yaitu tegas tetapi manja. Jongsoo juga tidak bisa diam dan cerdas. Sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Apalagi kemampuan menari-nya yang sangat luar biasa untuk anak seusianya.

Sementara menurut Jongin, Jongsoo itu mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Dari mulai mata, hidung, dan mulut. Meskipun rambutnya lebih mirip Jongin, namun juga halus dan lembut seperti rambut Kyungsoo.

Perpaduan yang manis (-^_^-)

.

"Jongin, ada yang aneh dengan Jongsoo." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka saat keduanya sedang duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan.

Ini sudah lewat dari jam sebelas malam. Jongsoo sudah tertidur tiga jam yang lalu. Dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan satu cangkir teh hangat menemani mereka.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Misalnya? Umm, aku juga… merasa begitu." Jawab Jongin disertai dengan mulutnya yang menghembuskan nafas pelan. Terdengar lelah.

"Dia selalu menyebut nama Oh Sehan disaat dia sedang bercerita. Jika menggambar, selalu ada gambar seorang gadis kecil yang selalu ia panggil Oh Sehan. Dan… aku pernah sesekali menemukannya berbicara sendiri di kamarnya." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat kecil, dan Jongin tau kalau Kyungso sedang berusaha untuk meredam prasangka buruknya.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mengusapnya lembut dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak sedang berpikiran buruk, kan, Soo?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo diam. Tapi kemudian mengangguk sedih. "Aku… hanya takut. Jongsoo itu masih kecil. Dan…" Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Air matanya jatuh.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Ibu tidak berpikiran seperti itu jika melihat anaknya sendiri terlihat aneh? Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Kyungsoo memang sempat berpikir kalau Jongsoo melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh orang lain.

Jongin tersenyum. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kini beralih pada pipi _chubby_ nan putih milik istrinya, menghapus air mata yang turun itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Sstt… Jangan berpikiran buruk, _ne_? Mungkin saja Jongsoo sedang senang berkhayal dimana dirinya memiliki teman sebaya. Kau tau bukan, Jongsoo jarang main di luar rumah. Di sekitar sini memang lingkungan orang sibuk." Jongin berkata lembut menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Mau melihat _uri cheonsa_ yang sedang tidur?" Tawar Jongin, tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum membalas pada Jongin. Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya pelan menuju kamar Jongsoo. Di bagian kanan ruang tengah dekat pintu utama.

**Cklek.**

**SRET**

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat Jongin membuka pintu kamar Jongsoo. _Yang barusan itu apa?_ Sungguh, Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang bergerak cepat barusan.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jongin. Membuat Jongin menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Apa… kau melihat sesuatu barusan?" Tanyanya sedikit ketakutan.

Kening Jongin mengkerut. "Hm? Apa?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jongin tidak melihatnya. Tapi jelas-jelas Kyungsoo melihatnya. Sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat yang tidak sampai mencapai 0,5 detik. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu.

Tapi… mungkin benar, itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Ya…

_Bayangan apa itu…?_

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongsoo yang sedang tertidur pulas, sementara Jongin memilih untuk bersimpuh sambil memperhatikan Jongsoo.

Kyungsoo meraih selimut Jongsoo yang bergambar 'Captain America' dan menaikkannya sampai sebatas dada Jongsoo kemudian mengelus lembut kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Dia tampan, bukan?" Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertiku…" Lanjut Jongin.

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo mencubit kecil hidung Jongin. "Jongsoo masih lebih tampan." Balas Kyungsoo dengan jahil. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Dia akan selalu bersama kita, Soo. Dia akan selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja. Kim Jongsoo akan tumbuh menjadi pria hebat dan kuat yang gagah juga bijaksana." Ucap Jongin. Memperhatikan wajah damai putranya ketika sedang tertidur, begitu polos dan lugu.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Jongin. "Besok hari sabtu. Sekolah Jongsoo juga libur selama akhir pekan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah _umma_? Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongsoo sempat mengatakan kalau ia merindukan _haraboji_-nya…" Saran Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut panjang Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, besok kita ke rumah _appa_ dan _umma_. Kita juga akan menginap. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne_…" Balasnya. "Sebaiknya kita juga tidur, Jongin. Ini sudah sangat larut." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya hendak mencium kening Jongsoo dan kemudian kembali membenarkan letak selimut milik Jongsoo.

Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mencium kening Jongsoo cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengacak pelan rambut anak itu. "Selamat malam, _uri cheonsa_…"

Kyungsoo mengganti lampu di kamar Jongsoo dengan lampu temaram agar tidak terlalu terang dan menutup pintunya untuk segera tidur bersama dengan Jongin.

Selepas kepergian Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari kamar Jongsoo, di tengah pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang, sebuah bayangan muncul berjalan mendekat pada anak kecil yang sedang tidur pulas itu.

'_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini besok…'_

Sesuatu yang terlihat transparan dan entah bisa dilihat oleh sembarang mata atau tidak. Seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh seperti Jongsoo. Dengan rambut yang diikat dua dan kulit putih pucat, yang sepertinya tidak ada aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya.

'_Jongsoo-ya…'_

**.**

**.**

"Apakah Jongsoo belum bangun, Soo?" Tanya Jongin saat dirinya baru saja memasuki dapur untuk sarapan pagi. Dapat dilihat olehnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menata meja makan.

"Belum. Bisa tolong bangunkan anak itu? Memang agak sedikit susah membangunkannya ketika hari libur." Keluh Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan susu coklat hangat untuk Jongin dan Jongsoo.

Jongin tertawa. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu sifatmu. Malas ketika hari libur."

Jongin masih setia tertawa kecil. "Kau yang terbaik, Soo. Jongsoo anakku juga, dia akan tetap tampan walaupun dia malas sepertiku." Ucapan Jongin barusan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal padanya. "Baiklah, biar aku yang membangunkannya." Jongin berjalan kecil keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamar Jongsoo.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk meraih kenop pintu kamar sang anak, namun ia menghentikannya saat tangannya hampir saja mendorong pintu itu. Jongin mendengar Jongsoo sedang berbicara yang entah dengan siapa.

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"…"

"_Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sungguh."_

"…"

"_Ya! Mungkin saja appa dan umma hanya bicara saja. Mereka tidak bilang padaku kalau aku akan pergi berlibur hari ini."_

"…"

"_Nanti aku akan meminta ijin agar kau di bolehkan ikut."_

**Cklek.**

"Jongsoo… Kau sudah bangun, hm?" Jongin akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Jongsoo dan menemukan anak itu sedang duduk bersila kaki di atas kasurnya.

Jongsoo menoleh pada _appa_-nya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah bangun _appa_. Dari tadi, kok…" Jawab Jongsoo riang.

Jongin mendekat pada Jongsoo dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Sekarang, cepat cuci muka dan jangan lupa sikat gigi. _Umma_ sudah menunggu untuk sarapan…" Perintah Jongin lembut.

Sesaat, Jongsoo terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab perintah Jongin barusan. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata sang _appa_.

"Hm, _waeyo_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin di gendong _appa_!"

**Brukh~**

Jongsoo menubruk Jongin dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat, meminta Jongin untuk menggendongnya sampai-sampai Jongin jatuh dengan posisi tidur di kasur Jongsoo. Jongsoo tertawa lebar. Jarang untuk Jongsoo bisa seperti ini dengan Jongin, karena Jongin yang sibuk di kantornya.

"_Appa_! Gendong Jongie, _ne_?" Jongsoo mengulangi permintaannya. Kali ini di lengkapi dengan BbuingBbuing dan _puppy-eyes_.

Jongin tertawa. "Hahaha, _arasseo_. Tapi biarkan _appa_ bangun dulu, Jongie. Kau membuat _appa_ sesak dan tidak bisa menggendongmu kalau kau terus menindih _appa_." Jawab Jongin.

Jongsoo bangun dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasurnya, membiarkan Jongin untuk berdiri dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi dan ke ruang makan.

"Haa~ dasar anak nakal. Tunggu disini, _appa_ akan membuka jendela kamarmu dulu. Udara pagi itu sangat bagus, kau tau?" Jongin berjalan menuju jendela satu-satunya yang ada di kamar Jongsoo dan membukanya lebar.

"Jongie… Kau bilang kau bangun daritadi, kan? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak keluar dan menemui _appa_ dan _umma_? _Appa_ dengar kau bicara dengan seseorang. Siapa?" Seakan ingat tentang sesuatu yang ia dengar sebelum ia masuk kemari, Jongin bertanya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Jongsoo. Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati. Jongsoo itu masih kecil, jadi harus bicara dengan baik dan lembut agar dia mengerti.

"Oh, yang tadi… Itu temanku." Jawab Jongsoo polos.

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Oh Sehan. Dia bilang kalau aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian disini…" Jongsoo lagi-lagi menjawab dengan ekspresi polos khas anak-anak seusianya.

"Oh Sehan? Perempuan yang ada di kertas gambarmu?"

Jongsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Dimana dia sekarang? _Appa_ ingin bertemu dengannya. Kenapa tidak kau ajak sarapan bersama?"

"Sehan sudah pulang." Jawab Jongsoo. "Dia tidak pernah mau jika aku ajak makan apalagi memperkenalkannya pada _umma_. Katanya dia harus segera pulang untuk menunggu _appa_ dan _umma_-nya pulang bekerja."

Hening.

Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan Jongsoo yang berbicara dengan lancar.

Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong, kan?

"Kau tau dimana rumahnya?"

Jongsoo mengangguk. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada arah jendela yang tadi dibuka oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongsoo sedang menunjuk. Tepat pada sebuah rumah besar yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari rumahnya.

"Di rumah besar itu?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

Jongsoo kembali mengangguk. "Iya, disana. Tapi Sehan bilang, kalau pulang ia selalu bermain dulu di pohon besar itu." Kini, telunjuk Jongsoo menunjuk pada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah Jongin dan rumah besar yang kata Jongsoo itu adalah rumah Sehan.

Jongin terdiam.

Benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo semalam. Ada yang aneh dengan Jongsoo.

"_Appa_! _Kajja_! Jongie sudah lapar!"

Jongin tersenyum dan sesaat kemudian Jongsoo sudah mendarat di punggung Jongin. "_Kajja_, kita sarapaaannn…"

Jongin berusaha tenang. Ia tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan tentang Jongsoo saat ini.

Tapi yang Jongin tau…

Rumah besar bertingkat dua yang berada di samping rumahnya adalah rumah yang tidak ada penghuninya. Maksudnya, pemiliknya selalu bolak-balik ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis dan perusahaan. Tidak ada pembantu ataupun pegawai lain di rumah itu, apalagi anak kecil. Pemiliknya hanya akan pulang sekitar sepuluh hari sekali dan itupun hanya satu malam.

Jongin jadi bingung sekarang…

Siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Jongsoo? Mungkinkah…

Pernah sekali Jongin bertemu sapa dengan pria pemilik rumah itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah…

Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dengan menu favorit yaitu roti dan telur juga satu gelas susu untuk Jongsoo, kopi untuk Jongin, dan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jongsoo, hari ini kita berlibur ke rumah _haraboji_, _ne_? Bukankah kau bilang ingin pergi memancing bersama _haraboji_? Kita akan menginap disana…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo terdiam. Tangannya berhenti memotong roti di atas piringnya dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa mendadak sekali, _umma_?"

"_Appa_ libur kantor hari ini, dan kau juga libur sekolah. Kita akan menghabiskan libur akhir pekan kita di rumah _haraboji_. _Otthaeo_?" Jawab Kyungsoo dan kembali melayangkan satu pertanyaan pada putranya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dari rumah." Ucap Jongsoo pelan.

"Kenapa?" Kini Jongin bersuara.

"Karena kalau aku pergi dari rumah, Sehan akan sendirian. Sehan bilang padaku agar tidak pergi berlibur karena dia tidak ada teman bermain jika aku pergi." Jongsoo menjawab polos.

Kyungsoo kaget. Sehan lagi yang di bicarakan Jongsoo.

"Jongsoo, tapi kita harus ke rumah _haraboji_ hari ini. Dan kita akan pulang besok sore. Temanmu tidak akan kesepian karena kita tidak akan lama pergi." Bujuk Jongin halus.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pergi. Kecuali jika Sehan juga ikut." Tegas Jongsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam. Bagaimana cara bicara pada anak ini?

"Jongsoo, dengarkan _umma_. Sehan itu tidak disini. Dia tidak ada…" Ucap Kyungsoo lembut, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Dia temanku, _umma_! Dia ada disini. Dia ada bersama kita. Sehan selalu menemaniku bermain!"

"KIM JONGSOO! TEMANMU ITU TIDAK ADA BERSAMAMU! DIA HANYA HIDUP DALAM KHAYALANMU!"

Diam. Hening.

Ketiganya bungkam setelah bentakan dari Jongin barusan. Sungguh, Jongin tidak ada maksud untuk berbicara keras seperti tadi. Hanya saja, ia kesal pada Jongsoo karena tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo sebagai _umma_-nya dan membentak sosok wanita lembut itu.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Mencoba mengatakan kalau Jongin harus tenang sekarang.

"_A…appa_ jahat! Jongie benci _appa_!" Seketika, Jongsoo berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang barusan memanggilnya.

**Blam!**

Terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup secara kasar oleh anak mereka.

Jongin membuang nafas kesal. Bukan kesal pada Jongsoo, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya membentak Jongsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri menghampiri Jongin dan mengusap punggung suaminya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak salah, Jongin. Hanya saja caramu kurang tepat." Ucapnya lembut. "Sekarang, kau habiskan dulu sarapanmu, aku akan membujuk Jongsoo ke kamarnya. Kita harus segera pergi ke rumah _umma_ agar Jongsoo bisa tenang disana. Agar dia tidak kembali berpikir tentang temannya itu." Setelah mencium pipi Jongin, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan menyusul Jongsoo. Berniat berbicara dengan putranya.

Jongin hanya diam. Dia tidak ada nafsu lagi untuk melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia menyesal sudah membentak Jongsoo. Jongin tau kalau dirinya salah, padahal masih banyak cara lain untuk bicara baik-baik, bukan dengan membentaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ihiiirr~**

**Apaan nih? Khkhkhkhkhh~ ini horror/mystery kedua aku setelah 'Wedding Dress'. Iyaa, katakanlah ini sequel dari ff itu ^^**

**Awalnya aku gak ada ide buat bikin sequel 'Wedding Dress', tapi sepupu aku (yang ngakunya pacar Baekhyun) gak rela di ff itu Baekhyun harus jadi hantu, dia maksa buat bikin sequelnya yang ngelibatin Sehun dan Luhan. Sepupu aku juga yang ngasih ide. Dan jadilah seperti ini (:**

**Heu… Aku tau, aku gak ahli dalam ff kaya gini. Aku masih coba-coba dan belajar. Jadi mohon dukungannya ^^**

**Keep or Delete?**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's My Friend, Appa!**

**[Chapter 2 – End!]**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo –Kim Jongsoo (OC)**

**Support Cast :: Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehan (OC) – Etc…**

**Genre :: Horror – Mystery – Family – Etc…**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: Twoshoot**

**.**

**Summary :: [Sequel Wedding Dress / 2S / KaiSoo / GS!] Namanya Oh Sehan. Rumahnya ada di samping rumah Jongin dan ada sebuah pohon yang menjadi batas rumah mereka. Jongsoo selalu menggambar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut yang diikat dua. Dan Jongsoo bilang, gadis itu adalah temannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan putranya.**

**Disclaimer :: This story is mine… KaiSoo belong to EXO and SMent… Kim Jongsoo belong to me…**

**.**

**a/n :: Typo(s) dimana-mana. EYD kacau. Alur berantakan. Dll~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, setelah di bujuk dengan berbagai cara oleh Kyungsoo, Jongsoo mengatakan kalau dia akan ikut ke rumah _haraboji_-nya untuk liburan akhir pekan ini.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Jongsoo lebih memilih duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke samping supaya tidak bertemu pandang dengan _appa_-nya. Sementara Jongin sesekali melirik pada Jongsoo dan akhirnya hanya menghela nafas saat melihat putranya yang masih saja marah, kembali fokus menyetir. Dan sedari tadi, Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongsoo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Jongie…" Panggil Jongin.

"Aku benci _appa_!" Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, Jongin hanya bisa diam. Kembali memandang ke depan, pada jalanan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, mengisyaratkan agar jangan bicara dulu sekarang karena Jongin masih menyetir. Biar nanti di rumah _umma_ mereka saja…

**.**

**.**

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah besar kediaman keluarga Do. Iya, ini adalah rumah orang tua Kyungsoo, Do Jinki dan Do Kibum.

Setelah memarkir mobil di garasi, Jongin keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Kyungsoo yang sebelah tangannya menuntun Jongsoo. Mereka di sambut ramah oleh para _maid_ yang ada di sana.

"Ah, tuan dan nona muda datang? Ada pangeran kecil juga? _Aigoo~_ pangeran bertambah tinggi saja…" Salah seorang _maid_ menyapa mereka yang hendak masuk ke rumah. "Selamat datang…" _Maid_ itu membukakan pintu untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Jongsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk sambil berterimakasih. Sementara Jongsoo, sepertinya _mood_-nya benar-benar hilang saat ini. Wajahnya cemberut walaupun sudah di puji oleh salah satu pegawai di rumah _haraboji_-nya.

"Eunjung-_ah_, dimana _appa_ dan _umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari duduk di sofa.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sedang menghadiri undangan pernikahan putra temannya di Gwangju. Sepertinya nanti malam baru akan tiba di rumah." Jawab Eunjung.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Eunjung-_ah_, boleh aku minta tolong? Buatkan _milkshake_ untuk Jongsoo. Kau mau, kan, Jongie?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur!"

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Jongsoo berdiri dan segera berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang biasanya ia tempati jika menginap di rumah _haraboji_-nya.

Eunjung menatap heran pada kepergian Jongsoo. "Ada apa dengan pangeran kecil?" Gumamnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendengar gumaman itu, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Anak itu sedang kehilangan _mood_. Nanti juga kembali seperti semula. Sekarang buatkan aku _Ice Mocha_ saja… Ahh~ haus sekaliii~" Jongin yang menjawab gumaman Eunjung.

Eunjung mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan apa yang di pesan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo beralih tempat duduk menjadi tepat di samping Jongin. Meraih tangan pria itu dan satu tangannya lagi mengusap pelan punggungnya. "Ingin menemuinya?"

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Dia pasti sangat marah padaku. Kau tau selama ini aku tidak pernah membentaknya sekalipun. Dan tadi pagi… mungkin dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan bentakanku." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu. Yang salah hanya caramu. Mungkin iya kau terlalu keras, tapi kalau tidak begitu bukankah Jongsoo tidak akan mendengarkanmu?" Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo masih aktif mengelus pelan punggung Jongin.

Jongin diam. Tidak berniat menyela, karena sepertinya Kyungsoo masih akan berkata sesuatu.

"Lagipula kau adalah _appa_-nya. Kebanyakan anak laki-laki sangat dekat dengan _appa_-nya, tapi mereka takut jika sesekali _appa_-nya marah. Kau tau maksudku, marah bukan berarti meluapkan emosi, tapi marah juga adalah karena kau ingin yang terbaik."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum, kemudian di peluknya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang, bicaralah dengan Jongsoo. Minta maaf padanya dan jelaskan kalau kau tidak berniat membentaknya tadi pagi. Aku akan ke dapur dulu, membantu Eunjung." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Jongie…" Jongin masuk ke kamar Jongsoo. Terlihat anak itu sedang tertidur diatas kasurnya. Jongin tau kalau Jongsoo tidak tidur, anak itu hanya pura-pura tidur.

Jongin berjalan mendekati kasur Jongsoo dan duduk di samping Jongsoo yang berbaring. Tangannya mengelus rambut Jongsoo, tapi Jongsoo malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. "Masih marah, eum?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"…"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Laki-laki jika marah tidak akan diam dan mengurung diri. Justru mereka akan dengan lantang mengatakan kalau diri mereka sedang marah dan mendengarkan penjelasan. Kalau seperti ini, itu seperti **ngambek ala **_**umma**_**-mu**." Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia sedang mencoba membujuk Jongsoo untuk bangun.

"…"

"Laki-laki itu harus berani. Tidak dengan mengurung diri di kamar dan pura-pura tertidur. Itu bukanlah sifat yang dimiliki oleh lelaki kuat." Lanjut Jongin.

"Benarkah, _appa_?"

Berhasil!

Jongsoo kini berbalik, tidur dengan menghadap pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Laki-laki kalau marah mereka akan berkata jujur jika mereka sedang marah. Nah, kalau tingkahmu barusan itu seperti perempuan saja…" Jawab Jongin.

Jongsoo mendengus sebal. "Baiklah, aku jujur. Aku marah pada _appa_! Sangaaaaaattt marah! _Appa_ tau? _Appa_ itu menyebalkan! Kenapa membentakku tadi pagi? Aku kan jadi tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan sarapan, dan sekarang aku lapar. Dan satu lagi. Kenapa _appa_ bilang kalau Sehan itu hanya hidup di khayalanku saja? Dia benar-benar ada, _appa_! Dia menemaniku bermain dan menggambar. Dia ada di kamarku dan dia selalu tertawa jika aku menggambar dirinya dalam setiap kertas gambarku!" Jongsoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila kaki di atas kasurnya. Dan dengan lancarnya dia berbicara, mungkin lebih tepatnya berceloteh.

Jongin mendengarkan dengan baik. Ia ingin tenang, tidak ingin kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi. Meskipun untuk saat ini ia harus mengalah dan mengatakan 'iya' untuk semua celotehan Jongsoo.

"Jongie tidak suka kalau _appa_ marah?" Tanya Jongin.

Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Aku tidak suka. Aku takut jika _appa_ marah." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan membuat _appa_ marah. Dan _appa_ akan marah pada Jongie kalau Jongie membentak _umma_ seperti tadi pagi. _Arasseo_?"

Jongsoo menunduk. Ia tau kesalahannya sekarang. Jongin marah bukan karena masalah temannya atau penolakannya untuk pergi ke rumah _haraboji_-nya, tetapi karena Jongsoo yang membentak Kyungsoo tadi pagi. "_Mian, appa_." Lirih Jongsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Jongsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya, memeluknya. "Seharusnya _appa_ yang minta maaf pada Jongie karena _appa_ sudah membentak Jongie tadi pagi. Dan Jongie, harus minta maaf juga pada _umma_. _Arra_?" Tangan Jongin mengusap lembut kepala Jongsoo.

Jongsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan _appa_-nya. "_Nde, appa_. Jongie mengerti! Jongie sayang _appa_." Jongsoo melepas pelukannya dan mencium pipi Jongin sekilas. Setelahnya ia turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan berlari keluar kamar sambil berteriak.

"_UMMAAAAA_!"

Jongin tertawa melihatnya. Iya, menghadapi anak kecil bukan dengan cara keras, tapi harus dengan cara lembut yang tidak di penuhi oleh emosi.

Jongin berdiri, hendak menyusul Jongsoo. Saat sudah beberapa langkah, Jongin seperti merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Tengkuknya seperti di tiupi angin kecil. Bulu kuduk Jongin seketika berdiri. Hembusan nafas dingin begitu terasa di leher Jongin.

Dengan cepat, Jongin menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sesuatu yang mungkin ada di sana.

SRET

DEG

Mata Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. _Barusan itu apa? Bayangan apa?_

Tapi sangat jelas…

…disini tidak ada apapun.

Jongin tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

"YAK! _Appa_ curang! Kenapa _appa_ menang, huuuuuu?" Jongsoo terlihat frustasi. Ia melemparkan _joystick_ yang di pegangnya dengan gusar.

Jongin hanya tertawa kemudian mengusak rambut Jongsoo. "Kau masih jauh di bawah _appa_. Jadi, jangan berani melawan _appa_ jika kau belum kuat. _Arra_?" Goda Jongin.

Jongsoo hanya mendengus sebal. "_Appa_ bermain curang!" Gerutunya.

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil sambil duduk diatas sofa.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara mobil yang datang di depan rumah saat Jongin dan Jongsoo masih sibuk berdebat. "Jongsoo… Coba lihat kedepan, sepertinya _haraboji_ dan _haelmoni_ baru saja pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo langsung berhenti berdebat dan berdiri. "Benarkah? _Harabojiiiiiiii_~!" Jongsoo berlari melesat kearah pintu depan. Ia bahkan mendahului Eunjung yang akan membuka pintu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian mereka berdua menyusul Jongsoo dan berjalan mendahului Enjung.

"_HARABOJI_!" Jongsoo berteriak setelah berhasil membuka pintu. Ia menatap dua orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil dengan _blink-blink_ di kedua bola matanya.

"Wohohooo~ pangerin kecil sedang berkunjung, yaa? _Aigoo_~ kamu bertambah tinggi, Jongsoo-_ya_…" Jinki, _haraboji_-nya Jongsoo mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan menggendongnya. Sementara yang sedang di gendong malah memeluk Jinki erat.

"Jongie merindukan _haraboji_." Ucapnya.

Jinki tertawa. "Hahaha, _nado_…" Balas Jinki.

"Tidak merindukah _haelmoni_, eum?" Kibum, sang _haelmoni_ sudah berdiri di belakang Jinki, menatap langsung pada Jongsoo yang sedang berada di gendongan Jinki.

"_Haelmoni_! Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan _haelmoni_. Aku tidak pernah di buatkan kue _pie_ sama _umma_, dan kalaupun dibuatkan selalu saja tidak enak. Aku ingin _haelmoni_ membuatkanku kue _pie_ rasa nanas besok…" Jongsoo tertawa riang. Ia mencium pipi _haelmoni_-nya yag berada di depan wajahnya.

Kibum tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Besok, _haelmoni_ akan membuatkan Jongsoo kue _pie_ nanas yang banyak… Tapi Jongsoo janji jika Jongsoo akan menjadi anak baik. _Otthae_?"

Jongsoo mengangguk,. "Siap, _halemoni_ Jongsoo yang selalu cantik."

Semuanya tertawa karena tingkah menggemaskan dari seorang pangeran kecil di keluarga itu. Jongsoo memang sedang dalam masa aktifnya, dia tidak akan bisa diam dan akan selalu banyak berbicara. Menceritakan segala sesuatu. Dari yang terpenting sampai yang tidak penting.

Selain Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memanjakan Jongsoo, Jinki dan Kibum juga bersikap sama terhadap cucunya. Jongsoo adalah anak pertama dan cucu pertama. Membuatnya disayangi semua orang di keluarga itu. Sifatnya yang periang dan tidak bisa diam begitu menggemaskan. Begitupun dengan semua pegawai di rumah Jinki.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk ke dalam. Ini sudah malam untuk berlama-lama di luar." Saran Jinki.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam bersama, Jongsoo menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidurnya untuk mengoceh pada Jinki. Terkadang ia mengadu tentang Jongin yang sibuk bekerja atau Kyungsoo yang selalu memarahinya jika Jongsoo sedang nakal. Bercerita tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya.

Dan saat Jongsoo berbicara tentang Sehan, Jongin segera memotongnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

Akhirnya, tepat pada jam 10 malam, Jongsoo beranjak untuk tidur dengan bujukan halus dari Kibum. Kibum menjanjikan _Pie_ nanas besok dan Jinki juga menjanjikan untuk memancing ikan besok asal Jongsoo tidur dan tidak nakal. Dan berhasil. Pria mungil yang sedikit nakal itu akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya setelah bersiap bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Jongsoo masuk ke kamarnya. Sekarang pukul sebelas lewat tujuh menit di jam _digital_ yang ada di meja ruang tamu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Jinki dan Kibum. Suasana sudah sepi. Para pegawai di rumah Jinki juga sudah beristirahat di kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh Jinki untuk para pegawainya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan dengan kami?" Tanya Jinki. Menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Ia juga melihat sebuah kertas yang ada di tangan Jongin.

Kibum menatap khawatir pada putri dan menantunya tersebut.

"Ini adalah gambar yang dibuat oleh Jongsoo beberapa hari yang lalu." Jongin memberikan kertas yang di pegangnya pada Jinki.

Setelah menerimanya, Jinki dan Kibum memperhatikan gambar itu. Sangat rapi. Disana ada seorang anak lelaki yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya diikat dua. Dibelakang gambar itu, ada gambar rumah besar dengan pohon di sebelah rumahnya.

_Apa yang salah dengan gambar itu?_ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jinki dan Kibum.

"Jongsoo bilang, itu adalah gambar dirinya yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan temannya. Anak perempuan di gambar itu namanya Oh Sehan. Itu yang selalu Jongsoo katakan padaku dan Jongin." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, apa yang salah? Sehan itu kan temannya." Ucap Jinki. Kibum mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jinki.

Jongin yakin jika Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup untuk bercerita tentang ini. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jongsoo mengatakan kalau Sehan itu tidak sekolah. Katanya, Sehan akan selalu ada di rumah untuk menunggu orang tuanya pulang. Kyungsoo juga tau, jika di kelas Jongsoo tidak ada siswa yang bernama Oh Sehan. Aku dan Kyungsoo pernah menemukan Jongsoo berbicara sendiri di kamarnya. Bahkan tadi pagi, Jongsoo bilang padaku jika Sehan tidak ingin di tinggalkan oleh Jongsoo dan melarang Jongsoo berangkat kesini. Aku dan Jongsoo sampai bertengkar kecil." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Jinki dan Kibum mendengarkan dengan baik. Sesekali mata Jinki memperhatikan gambar di kertas HVS itu. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jongsoo mengatakan padaku, kalau rumah Sehan itu ada di samping rumah kami. Bahkan jendela kamar Jongsoo menghadap langsung ke rumah besar itu. Jongsoo bilang, disanalah rumah Sehan. Dan apakah _appa_ ingat pohon besar yang ada di samping rumah? Jongsoo bilang itu adalah tempat bermain Sehan jika usai menemui Jongsoo."

Dari situ, Jinki sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan tentang apa yang terjadi pada cucunya.

"Yang aku tau, rumah itu kosong. Tidak ada yang menempati. Tidak ada satupun pembantu yang bekerja disana. Pemiliknya hanya akan bolak-balik keluar negeri untuk masalah bisnis dan pekerjaan. Paling hanya satu malam mereka bermalam di rumah itu. Dan aku tidak yakin ada anak perempuan yang tinggal disana."

"Maksudmu… Jongsoo bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata?" Tanya Kibum. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir saat ini.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Bagaimna menurut _appa_?" Jongin menatap Jinki.

"Jongsoo selalu bilang kalau Sehan itu temannya. Sehan selalu menemaninya menggambar dan bermain. Sehan selalu ada dalam penglihatannya. Tapi aku dan Jongin yakin jika Sehan itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat sembarang mata. Aku tidak bisa **tidak** berpikiran _negative_ saat ini. Aku takut… Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongsoo…" Lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat, memberinya kekuatan.

Kibum menatap Jinki yang sepertinya sedang berpikir. Ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan khawatir dari dalam dirinya. Jongsoo itu masih kecil, dan itu bisa terjadi pada anak seumur Jongsoo. "Bagaimana, Jinki?" Tanya Kibum.

Jinki membuang nafasnya pelan kemudian menatap Kibum, Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. "Mungkin saja, Jongsoo memang sedang _'diganggu'_ mengingat dia adalah anak kecil. Yang dimana matanya masih bening dan mampu melihat apa yang tidak bisa kita lihat. Jongsoo bukan anak indigo, tapi mungkin Sehan sedang membutuhkan pertolongan kita." Ucapnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "'_Diganggu_'? Maksud _appa_?"

"Sehan mungkin memang sedang mencari sesuatu yag membuatnya mendatangi Jongsoo, seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Seseorang yang bisa melihatnya."

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana sekarang, Jinki?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyungsoo memandang orangtuanya, mencoba fokus pada apa yang akan di ucapkan Jinki selanjutnya.

"Datang pada siapa pemilik rumah itu dan tanyakan apakah mereka tau sesuatu tentang Sehan atau tidak." Ucap Jinki pelan.

"Tapi, _appa_–"

"**AAAAA, **_**UMMAAAAAAAAA**_**!"**

Satu teriakan itu membuat perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong. Kyungsoo menegang seketika. Sebentar ia saling bertatap dengan Jongin.

Suara itu…

"Jongsoo!"

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang berlari menuju kamar Jongsoo. Disusul Jongin dan Jinki beserta Kibum.

_Apa yang terjadi pada Jongsoo?_

**.**

**.**

"_Kau berbohong, Jongsoo-ya!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar di telinga Jongsoo sangat lirih. Suara perempuan yang sedang menangis, tapi Jongsoo tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan suara itu._

_Jongsoo tau dan Jongsoo yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara Sehan._

"_Kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Kau jahat! Kau pembohong, Kim Jongsoo!"_

_Lagi. Suara anak perempuan itu terdengar bergetar._

_Jongsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kirinya, lalu kebelakang. Namun ia tidak menemukan Sehan dimanapun. Yang matanya lihat hanyalah ruangan berwarna putih yang sepertinya tidak memiliki pintu dan tidak ada jalan keluar._

_Dimana ini?_

"_Sehan! Kau dimana?" Akhirnya Jongsoo memberikan sebuah pertanyaan._

"_Hiks… Kau jahat, Jongsoo-ya! Kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau jahat!" Seru Sehan, masih dengan tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh Jongsoo._

"_Tidak, Sehan. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu… Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong padamu dan meninggalkanmu! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Jelas Jongsoo. Berteriak disana agar Sehan bisa mendengarnya._

"_Tapi pada kenyataannya kau meninggalkanku. Membiarkanku tinggal sendiri dan tidak menemaniku bermain, Jongsoo-ya!"_

_Jongsoo menoleh kebelakang._

_DEG_

_Betapa kagetnya Jongsoo saat tiba-tiba melihat Sehan berada di belakangnya. Wajahnya terlalu dekat sehingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Jongsoo._

"_S-sehan…" Gumam Jongsoo masih dengan kaget._

_Sehan tersenyum._

_Menurut Jongsoo, Sehan itu sangat manis dan cantik. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar dan kulitnya yang putih agak pucat. Bibirnya tipis tetapi berwarna biru, seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalirinya. Rambutnya yang sepunggung selalu diikat dua dengan senyum yang kecil._

_Tapi sekarang… Sehan berbeda…_

"_Kau… kenapa, Sehan? Tanganmu…"_

_GREK_

"_AGH!"_

_Jongsoo menjerit kesakitan saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehan mendorong tubuh Jongsoo sehingga terdorong dan jatuh pada lantai putih itu. Tangan Sehan menyentuh leher Jongsoo yang masih terbaring di lantai. Lalu dengan pelan, Sehan mencengkram leher Jongsoo dengan kuat dengan sebelah tangannya. Walaupun tangan Sehan itu sangat mungil, tapi tenaganya sangat besar dengan kuku-kuku yang agak panjang dan tajam._

"_AGH! S-sakit… S-sehan. A-ap-pa… y-yang-k-kau-laku- AKH!"_

_Jongsoo merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Cengkraman tangan Sehan di lehernya semakin kuat. Terlihat seperti mencekik, karena sekarang leher Jongsoo sudah berdarah akibat kuku Sehan yang tajam menusuk kulit leher Jongsoo._

"_SAKIT!" Jongsoo menangis, air matanya mengalir. Pandangannya memburam, nafasnya hampir habis. Sebelum benar-benar tidak melihat apapun, Jongsoo sempat menyentuh tangan Sehan yang mencengkram lehernya._

_Dingin._

_Itulah yang dirasakan Jongsoo._

_Saat melihat pada tubuh Sehan, Jongsoo sempat terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, kulit mulus Sehan sekarang terlihat melepuh. Tangan kanan yang dipakai untuk mencengkram leher Jongsoo tampak mendapat luka yang panjang dan berdarah. Wajahnya… wajahnya rusak. Sebelah kanan wajah Sehan terlihat menyeramkan dengan luka dan darah segar yang mengucur._

_Jongsoo memejamkan matanya. Menahan rasa sakit dan ketakutannya melihat wajah Sehan._

"_Kau jahat, Jongsoo! Kau sama saja seperti orangtuaku. Mereka berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, tapi mereka berbohong padaku. Membiarkanku bermain sendiri dan setelahnya mereka benar-benar tidak pernah mengunjungiku! Kau dan mereka sama saja! JAHAT!"_

"_AAAAAA…" Jongsoo semakin menjerit. Kuku-kuku yang menusuk lehernya sudah terlalu dalam. Sehan sudah mencengkram leher Jongsoo terlalu kuat. Jongsoo sudah merasa lemah dan nafasnya akan habis._

"_Aku ingin bermain. Dan Jongsoo melihatku disini. Tapi Jongsoo meninggalkanku sendiri. Jongsoo sama saja dengan appa dan umma!"_

"_S-seh…"_

"_KAU JAHAT!"_

_Dan dengan teriakan itu, Sehan memperkuat cengkraman di leher Jongsoo._

"_AAAAAAA… UMMMMAAAAA!"_

_Gelap._

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… Hiks… _U-umma_… Sakiiittt~ hiks…" Jongsoo menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo. Tangannya memegangi lehernya yang masih saja terasa sakit. Sungguh, itu hanya mimpi, tapi sakitnya benar-benar menusuk sampai sekarang.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongsoo dengan erat di atas kasur Jongsoo. Ia begitu panik saat Jongsoo berteriak memanggilnya dan ketika ia masuk, ia mendapati Jongsoo sedang menangis sambil memegangi lehernya.

"_Umma_ disini, sayang. _Umma_ disini…" Bisik Kyungsoo. Meyakinkan Jongsoo kalau ia tidak sendiri.

"_Appa_ disini, Jongsoo." Kini, Jongin menggumam tepat di telinga Jongsoo.

"_A-appa_… _Umma_… Sehan… Dia mencekikku sampai kukunya menancap di leherku. Itu sakit, _umma_. Sakit… J-jongie… takut." Jongsoo semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kyungsoo. Mencari perlindungan dari sesuatu yang menakutinya.

"Stt… Tenanglah, Jongsoo… Semuanya ada disini." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

Jongin yang duduk di sisi kanan Jongsoo mencoba meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya perlahan. Memberitahukan bocah itu kalau ada _appa_-nya disampingnya.

Jinki dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Sungguh, melihat pangeran kecil merea seperti ini membuat hati mereka seperti disayat ribuan pisau.

"Hiks… Sehan bilang Jongie jahat. Sehan bilang Jongie sama seperti _appa_ dan _umma_-nya yang meninggalkannya. Tubuh Sehan rusak dan berdarah. Hiks… Jongie takut, _appa_. Hiks… hiks… sakit, _ummaaaa_~"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian beralih menatap Jinki dan Kibum.

Disana juga ada Eunjung yang menunggu barangkali mereka membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Jongin-_ah_, tidak ada cara lain selain meluruskan ini besok. Kau harus kesana dan tanyakan semuanya. Kalau tidak, Jongsoo akan terus seperti ini." Usul Jinki bijak. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat kalau Jongsoo menangis ketakutan dan kesakitan seperti ini.

"Iya, Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kalian pergilah besok. Biar Jongsoo, _appa_ dan _umma_ yang menjaganya disini. Sekalian _umma_ akan memanggilkan Dokter Jung untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongsoo." Tambah Kibum. Ia ingin semua yang terjadi pada cucunya cepat selesai.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hiks… _Appa_, _umma_… Aku takuuuuttt… Hiks."

.

Jinki dan Kibum sudah masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Begitupun dengan Eunjung yang sepertinya terbangun karena keributan di kamar Jongsoo. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keduanya sedang menemani Jongsoo untuk tidur.

Jongin berbaring di samping kiri Jongsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo di samping kanannya. Jongsoo terus saja menggenggam tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, seolah menyampaikan kalau mereka tidak boleh pergi.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Menyampingkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap buah hatinya.

"Jongie takut." Jawab bocah itu pelan.

Jongin ikut berbalik menghadap Jongsoo. "Ada _appa_ disini. _Umma_ juga. _Appa_ akan mengalahkan sesuatu yang membuat Jongie takut, dan _umma_ akan membuat Jongie tenang ketika Jongie ketakutan. Jadi, sekarang tidak perlu khawatir karena _appa_ dan _umma_ ada disini." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. Tangannya terangkat membelai kepala dan pipi Jongsoo. "Tidurlah… Nanti Jongie bisa sakit. Ne?"

"Tapi janji, _appa_ dan _umma_ akan tidur bersama Jongie disini. Tidak meninggalkan Jongie…"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Pasti."

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya_**

Disinilah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada sekarang. Di sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di samping rumah mereka.

Jemari Kyungsoo tertaut pada jemari Jongin. Ia merasa takut saat melangkahkan kakinya pada halaman rumah ini. Semuanya terasa begitu sepi dengan angin kecil yang berhembus.

Sesuai yang di sarankan Jinki semalam, Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus benar-benar menanyakan hal ini pada pemilik rumah, sedangkan Jongsoo ada di rumah dan akan di periksa oleh Dokter Jung.

"Apa mungkin mereka ada di rumah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tau, kalau tidak setiap hari si pemilik rumah ada di rumahnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengagguk dan tangannya menekan bel rumah yang ada di samping pintu masuk.

Cklek.

Setelah bunyi bel yang di tekan lima kali oleh Kyungsoo, pintu baru terbuka dari dalam. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita –yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyungsoo- sedang menggunakan _apron_ dan dengan rambut panjang yang diikat dengan sebuah jepit rambut.

"A-ah… Tetangga, ya?" Tanya wanita itu dengan seulas senyum.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne_, kami yang tinggal di samping." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit menunjuk pada rumahnya sendiri.

"Aaa~ kalau begitu, silahkan masuk. Kebetulan aku sedang memasak." Ajak wanita itu. Dan dengan senang hati, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke rumah besar itu.

.

Di hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini ada sang pemilik rumah. Seorang wanita yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo tau kalau namanya adalah Xi Luhan. Sementara pria disamping Luhan adalah suaminya, Oh Sehun. Tapi sepertinya, mereka lupa nama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Eung– maaf, tapi sepertinya aku lupa dengan… eung–nama kalian." Ucap Luhan tampak tersenyum malu. Ia malu mengapa ia bisa sampai lupa pada tetangganya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku Kim Kyungsoo dan ini suamiku, Kim Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk. "Oh, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, _ne_? Hehe, maaf. Aku sampai lupa. Maklum sekali kami jarang di rumah." Kata Luhan.

Mereka berempat tampak sedikit berbasa-basi. Sejenak mereka mengobrol. Bercerita tentang ini dan itu. Sehun –suami Luhan- mengatakan kalau mereka memang sedang ada di rumah selama tiga hari untuk liburan dan beristirahat. Setelahnya mereka harus ke Srilanka untuk mengerjakan proyek mereka lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian mengunjungi kami?" Tanya Sehun. Ia yakin kalau ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Begini…" Jongin memulai. "…kami ingin bertanya tentang seseorang. Tapi kami minta maaf sebelumnya jika kami terlalu ikut campur atau menyinggung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dengan Jongin. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan hanya memandang keduanya tidak mengerti.

"Oh Sehan. Kalian mengenal nama itu?"

DEG

Seketika, tubuh Sehun dan Luhan menegang. Terlebih Luhan, bahkan matanya sudah membulat.

"Kami memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja berumur enam tahun. Dia bernama Kim Jongsoo…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan memandang Kyungsoo dalam. Pandangannya sulit diartikan. Entah itu sedih, tertarik, kaget, atau bagaimana…

"…dan Jongsoo sering menggambar Sehan di buku gambarnya. Jongsoo bilang kalau Sehan adalah temannya. Dengan semangat, Jongsoo selalu bercerita jika dia ditemani oleh Sehan ketika menggambar." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"_MWO_?" Sehun dan Luhan menyahut bersamaan.

"Katanya, Sehan itu cantik. Kulitnya putih susu dengan bibir tipis yang indah. Rambutnya sepunggung dan selalu diikat dua. Jongsoo sangat senang akan kehadiran Sehan. Jongsoo mengatakan jika Sehan tidak sekolah dan akan selalu di rumah menunggu _appa_ dan _umma_-nya pulang. Saat kami bertanya pada Jongsoo dimana rumahnya, putra kami menunjuk rumah ini dan…" Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sejenak. "…pohon yang ada di sebelah rumah kita."

Air mata Luhan jatuh, sementara Sehun menunduk dalam.

"Tapi dibalik itu semua, kami tau jika disini tidak ada anak perempuan seumuran Jongsoo. Jadi kami…"

"Sehan itu anak kami." Potong Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibuat tidak percaya dengan kalimat Sehun barusan. Luhan tersenyum getir.

"Ya, Oh Sehan adalah putri pertama kami yang sudah tidak disini."

DEG

Kelanjutan kalimat Sehun membuat Jongin juga Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Sehan… meninggal saat usianya tiga tahun." Luhan yang berbicara. Terdengar sangat lirih dan sedih. "Kami ceroboh. Karena kami lebih mementingkan pekerjaan saat itu, membiarkan Sehan bermain sendiri diluar. Entah kenapa kami malah terlalu sibuk untuk persiapan proyek hotel baru di Swedia kami sampai melupakan Sehan yang sedang bermain diluar." Suara Luhan terdengar tegar, tapi Kyungsoo kalau itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Saat sedang bermain diluar, Sehan terjatuh. Membuat tangan kanannya terluka dengan darah yang tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak sampai disitu, Sehan juga…" Lanjutan cerita tentang Sehan dari mulut Sehun sempat terhenti, memberi jeda pria itu untuk mengambil nafas. "…Sehan terserempet motor yang sedang melaju cepat di depan rumah kami. Membuatnya terpental dengan keras pada pohon di samping rumah dan… dan sebelah wajahnya rusak. Mengalami pendarahan otak juga tulang belakangnya yang remuk."

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu lebih cepat. Membayangkan semuanya membuatnya ngeri dan takut. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memegangi lengan Jongin erat. Kyungsoo juga melihat Luhan. Wajahnya sudah pasti sangat sedih.

"Saat itu, rumah yang kalian tempati belum di bangun dan masih menjadi lahan kosong. Aku dan Sehan sering bermain disna. Dan kejadian waktu itu, membuatku dan Luhan merasa bersalah dan terpukul." Jelas Sehun lagi.

Air mata Luhan sudah turun membasahi pipinya, namun tidak terisak.

"Itulah yang membuat Luhan masih belum siap untuk memiliki anak lagi. Bahkan dia memutuskan untuk sibuk agar tidak terlalu merasa terpuruk dan sedih atas kepergian Sehan." Sehun menunduk dalam. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Jongin… mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Karena dia juga sama, pria yang takut kehilangan.

Jongin menarik nafasnya, bersiap untuk berbicara. "Semalam, Jongsoo bermimpi ketika sedang menginap di rumah orangtua kami. Jongsoo bermimpi Sehan yang setengah badannya hancur dan tangannya luka dalam. Sehan mengatakan kalau Jongsoo jahat sama seperti orangtuanya yang selalu meninggalkannya. Jongsoo sampai menangis dan tidak tidur semalaman. Jongsoo ketakutan…" Cerita Jongin.

"Luhan-_sshi_… apakah kau dan Sehun pernah menjenguk makam Sehan sejak dia meninggal?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa Sehan mengatai Jongsoo jahat seperti orangtuanya yang berbohong dan meninggalkannya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Dua kali." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo terkaget. "Sepuluh tahun kalian kehilangan Sehan, kalian hanya menjenguk Sehan selama dua kali?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk. Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar.

"Kalian gila!" Seru Kyungsoo. "Semalam, Jongsoo mengatakan kalau Sehan mencekiknya dalam mimpi. Kuku Sehan bahkan sampai menusuk kulit leher Jongsoo. Jongsoo mengerang sakit. Terlebih saat Sehan mengatakan kalau Jongsoo itu berbohong dan jahat. Membiarkannya bermain sendiri dan meninggalkannya seperti oragtuangnya sendiri. Kalian tau apa maksudnya? KALIAN YANG SEBENARNYA JAHAT KARENA SUDAH MENINGGALKAN SEHAN SENDIRIAN BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH DATANG PADA MAKAMNYA SAMA SEKALI! KETERLALUAN!" Tidak kuasa menahan tangis, akhirnya Kungsoo menangis. Emosinya meledak. Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu kalimat penenang untuk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan Kyungsoo… Dia memang selalu emosi seperti ini jika menyangkut putra kami." Ucap Jongin meminta maaf.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam. Perkataan Kyungsoo sungguh menusuk hati hati mereka. Menyadarkan keduanya dari sesuatu.

"Orangtua macam apa kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo parau. "Luhan-_sshi_, kau tau? Seorang anak butuh kasih sayang. Dari semenjak dia lahir sampai nanti dia dewasa, dia tetap membutuhkan kasih sayang orangtuanya, dari ayah dan ibunya. Meninggalkan seorang balita bermain sendiri di luar adalah kesalahan tebesar bagi orangtua. Telebih membuatnya terluka dan… kehilangan kehidupannya karena kelalaian." Lanjutnya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Kyungsoo merasakan itu.

"Dan setelah membuatnya kehilangan kehidupannya, kalian sebagai orang tua bahkan hanya baru terhitung dua kali mengunjungi makamnya? Aish! Kalian gila!"

Sehun dan Luhan tertegun. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Seharusnya kalian berpikir, bahwa mungkin Sehan kesepian. Sehan butuh dijenguk dan butuh banyak doa dari orangtuanya. Pantas Sehan bilang pada Jongsoo kalau dia menunggu _appa_ dan _umma_-nya bekerja. Pantas Sehan mengatakan kalau Jongsoo jahat karena meninggalkannya sama seperti _appa_ dan _umma_-nya. Pantas kalau.. hiks, kalian gila!" Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Ia jatuh pada pelukan Jongin. Dan dengan sigap Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Luhan juga menangis. Jujur, ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti Kyungsoo. Menjadi sosok ibu yang sempurna. Karena Luhan hanya fokus pada dunianya sebagai wanita karir yang sibuk bekerja disana-sini.

Sementara Sehun, ia meremas lengannya erat. Kesal dan benci terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Jongsoo hampir saja terluka. Dan Jongsoo hampir tidak bisa bernafas semalam…" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Sudah, Soo. Semuanya sudah selesai." Ucap Jongin menenangkan. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun dan Luhan. "Aku harap, kalian bisa menemukan jalan terbaik untuk masalah ini. Aku yakin kalian mengerti dengan apa yang kami bicarakan barusan. Tentang Jongsoo dan juga Sehan. Aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai. Karena aku merasa kasihan pada Sehan yang selalu menunggu orangtuanya datang pada tempat peristirahatan tekahirnya namun tidak kunjung datang. Dan aku juga khawatir pada Jongsoo, malaikat kami yang mungkin saja jika terus berlanjut akan mejadi sangat ketakutan."

Dengan kalimat itu, mungkin semuanya sudah selesai.

Semoga tidak ada lagi yang tersiksa karena Sehun dan Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan untuk Sehan, mulai sekarang, doa-doa akan mengalir padanya dan orangtuanya akan selalu mengunjungi rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uhuhuuu~**

**Endingnya enggak banget deh =_='**

**Aneeeehhhh… Gak nyambuuuunnnggg… Dan horror macam apa itu? konsepnya masih sama ajja sama Wedding Dress u,u**

**Ya, aku udah bilang kalo aku gak pandai bikin ff dengan genre ini. Aku masih nyoba ^^**

**BIG THANKS ::**

**ParkOna / Jenny / ryanryu / Guest / sekarames1 / Hunhannie / dokyungsoo21 / Jy / KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH / feby / Hisayuchi Kim / LittleZhao / KyungIn. KIM / gestyansa / lee kaisoo (my fav eonnie :*) / kyeoptafadila / Jaylyn Rui / 13ginger / Uri Baby Panda Dragon / zoldyk / Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw / and other siders ^^**

**Makasih banget dukungannya. Kalian selalu ajja bikin aku semangat :D selalu menyebut ff abal ini bagus walaupun aku ngerasa jelek banget T-T**

**Kalian yeng terbaik! I love you, all :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog :**

"_Appa_!_ Appa_ tau tidak bagaimana caranya gajah bisa masuk ke kulkas?" Jongsoo bertanya dengan polosnya pada sang _appa_ yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya, diatas sebuah karpet tebal ditengah rumah.

Jongin yang sedang berbaring menghadap pada Jongsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan putranya. "Memang gajah bisa masuk kedalam kulkas? Gajah itu besar Jongie, mana bisa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongsoo, Jongin malah balik bertanya.

"Ah… _Appa_ payah!" Sebalnya. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dari sofa yang sedang di dudukinya. "Ya bisa lah, _appa_. Tinggal buka kulkasnya dan taruh gajahnya di dalam, tutup lagi, selesai, kan?" Ucap Jongsoo enteng.

Jongin melotot. Kyungsoo terkekeh. _Benar juga ucapan Jongsoo_.

"Ah, kau memang pintar, Jongie. Nah, sekarang _appa_ akan tanya padamu. Bagimana caranya kuda masuk ke dalam kulkas?"

"_Appa_ curang! Itu pertanyaanku!"

"Enak saja, itu pertanyaan _appa_. Dan kau seharusnya menjawab." Jongin menyeringai. Ia siap menggelitiki Jongsoo jika anak itu malah menjawab hal yang sama seperti cara gajah masuk kedalam kulkas.

"Tentu saja caranya sama. Buka pintunya, masukan kuda ke dalam kulkas dan tutup pintunya. Selesai, kan?" Jawab Jongsoo enteng.

Dan saat itu juga Jongin mencubit hidung Jongsoo pelan. "Bukan itu." Katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Pintu kulkasnya di buka lebih dulu. Lalu, keluarkan gajahnya dan baru masukkan kuda kedalam kulkas. Nah, baru ditutup. Begitu caranya."

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan ternyata juga diam-diam berpikir dari pertanyaan yang dari tadi keluar dari kedua pria yang paling dicintainya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tertawa sendiri karena geli.

Jongsoo menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehe, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau gajahnya masih ada di dalam kulkas." Ucap Jongsoo polos. Tapi sepertinya, Jongsoo tidak kehabisan akal. Ia masih ingin memberikan pertanyaan pada _appa_-nya. "Sekarang giliran Jongie lagi yang bertanya."

Jongin mengangguk saja. Anak itu memang tidak mau kalah. Ckck…

"Nah, kalau gajah sama kuda disuruh balap lari dari menara Seoul sampai jalanan Gangnam, siapa yang menang hayoooo?" Jongsoo tersenyum seribu arti.

Jongin berpikir dan Kyungsoo juga berpikir. _Jawabannya mudah sekali_. Itu pikir mereka.

"Tentu saja kuda. Gajah mana bisa berlari cepat. Kau ini bagaimana, Jongie…" Jongin tertawa sedikit keras, merasa yakin dengan jawabannya.

"TET TOT! Jawaban _appa_ salah!" Ucapnya.

"Ha? Kenapa salah?" Jongin tampak tak percaya. _Bagaimana bisa salah?_

"Kan kudanya di dalam kulkas. Mana bisa dia berlari? Tentu saja pemenangnya adalah gajah yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kulkas. Haaa~ _appa_ payah."

Dan saat itu juga Jongin langsung menyerang Jongsoo. Menggelitiki Jongsoo sampai anak itu berguling-guling dan tertawa terbahak.

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan hanya tersenyum.

**.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sehun dan Luhan sudah tinggal kembali di rumahnya, tidak terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan diluar negeri. Terlebih Luhan, ia jadi lebih sering di rumah dan mengurus apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya. Mereka juga selalu berkunjung ke makam Sehan saat hari minggu dan bersama pergi ke gereja.

Dan Jongsoo…

Anak itu seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan orangtuanya. Sekarang ia percaya jika Sehan memang tidak hidup bersama mereka. Tentang rasa sakit di lehernya, Dokter Jung mengatakan kalau itu hanya akibat pegal karena posisi tidur tidak benar.

Anak itu sudah mendapatkan _Pie_ nanas buatan _haelmoni_ yang enak dan banyak. Memancing di kolam ikan juga sudah dilakukan bersama _haraboji_. Dia bersenang-senang selama liburan akhir pekan.

Lalu Sehan… Jongsoo bilang ia bermimpi tentang Sehan yang cantik. Sekarang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Jogsoo dengan rambut yang lebih panjang. Memakai gaun putih dan tersenyum lembut. Membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongsoo.

Pohon di dekat rumah tidak di tebang, karena pohon itu sangat rindang sehingga meneduhi rumah Sehun dan Jongin. Banyak juga memori indah bagi Sehun dan Luhan bersama Sehan saat Sehan kecil. Lagipula sekarang pohonnya berbuah :D

**.**

"Oia, _appa_, _umma_… Meskipun Sehan tidak disini, tapi… Sehan tetap temanku. Dan selamanya, Sehan adalah temanku!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

**.**

'_Terimakasih, Jongsoo-ya! Maaf, merepotkanmu… Sekarang, orangtuaku sudah pulang dan aku tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku bermain. Kau hebat, Jongsoo-ya!'_

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**


End file.
